Sea Blue Eyes
by Loved.N.Broken
Summary: Aamu Meri Kivi is a very mysterious Finnish girl, up until every thing she thought was strange, began to get clearer. The personifications are slowly disappearing, but new ones are found all the time. What Aamu doesn't know is that she has been in contacts with the personifications her whole life. *Slow Updates*


**Heyy Guys, It's MEH! I'm sorry I haven't updated 'We Are World' in a while, been busy with being sick and school and such... I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite sometime now so... I present you with 'Sea's Blue Eyes'**

***Flash Back***

**December 6th, 2002**

"Happy birthday to me... again..." I muttered to myself quietly, hugging my knees close to my chest in a failed attempt to stay warm.

The snow fell quietly down through the space between the building I was leaning against and the one about 10 feet away. It drifted through the air, having me caught in amazement for a short while before a sudden shift in the wind caused me to shiver violently and huddle closer to the wall. Today was yet another birthday spent alone, ever since the orphanage burned down 3 years ago but then again I still celebrated my birthday alone. I was offered to stay at a new orphanage but I knew that it was going to be the same either way; moving from one orphanage to another with very few memories or belongs kind of gets old. I politely declined the offer and ever since then I've been on the streets, hoping to get a piece of bread to make my stomach stop growling, or someone to spare a blanket so I wouldn't freeze in the cold winter's grasp.

Tapping from high heels sounded down the uneven cobble stone ally way. I looked up with my deep teal eyes, my mousy blonde hair falling into my face. I could tell it was a female, just by the fact that she was in high heels and the tone of voice she spoke in; I think she was speaking on the phone in Swedish. Well, it sounded like it to me, because you get a lot of Swedish people around here, or just Swedish speaking Fins. As this woman walked passed, cell phone pressed firmly against her ear, talking in rapid fire Swedish, she looked down at me with surprised eyes. She didn't look all that old, maybe only 18 or 19 making me wonder why she was walking in this part of the town.

She muttered what I think was a good-bye and closed her phone, placing it in her coat pocket and kneeling down to my eye level. Her hair was tired back into a bun, covered with a blue and yellow woven hair net. Yet another violent shiver washed over my and I rubbed my hands together and then some warm was placed around me; this woman just set her jacket on me. She held out her hand, motioning for me to take it. Cautiously, I took it as her red painted nails weaving into my fingers as she pulled me to my feet. My legs were asleep, shaking as I stood but she put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"What is your name?" she spoke in English quietly, a very thick Swedish accent present. Blinking owlishly, I nodded, my blonde hair bobbing with my head.

"My name is Aamu... Aamu Meri... Morning Sea, No surname." I replied meekly, tilting my head slightly as I looked up at her.

"I like that name, very fitting... My name is Aleksia Kivi," she said softly, smiling a little down at me, "do you have anywhere to go?" she asked. I shook my head quickly and she pulled me along swiftly.

"Then you're going to stay with me..." she said over her shoulder, pulling me through the crowd, earning enough looks. Somewhere I've heard that name-Aleksia Kivi- But I just can't put my finger of it.

***End of Flash Back***

**December 6th, 2012**

I smiled softly at that memory, exactly 10 years ago. Today marked my 23rd birthday, and the 10th year I've been living with Aleksia. These years I've spent with her are so dear to me, she helped me get into school, she even taught me the things I didn't get time to learn, like Swedish and I taught her Finnish. We both know English, so it make our communicating so much easier. Aleksia never married, or dated for that matter because she was so held up doing things for other people then having time for her own needs, hence to why she took me in. I was adopted the following year after she took me in, and I officially her daughter, but due to our age differences she's more like a sister to me then a mother. A soft tap at the door stirred me from my thoughts that ran through my head as I was seated on the window seat, looking out at the snowy hills beyond the city.

"Come in..." I said softly, looking at the door then returning my gaze out to the white clad hills. Grasping the cup of coffee in my hand, I brought it to my mouth and took a long drink before returning it to it's original place next to my chest. Hearing the footsteps approaching me, I smiled softly and greeted her as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe it's been 10 years Aamu..." she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly, as if she was going to cry.

"I know..." I replied, taking one hand off the coffee and resting it on top of her hand, the several scars and burns visible on my arm. I could feel Aleksia's stare bore into my arm, but I just shrugged it off. My long, wavy light blonde hair moved with my shoulder as I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing my eyes and opening them again. Aleksia sniffled quietly and rested her head on my shoulder as she took the seat next to me.

"You know it wasn't your fault.." I said quietly, replacing my hand on the coffee cup, taking another sip. Aleksia nodded against my shoulder and hugged my arm; sometime she acted like a mother but also like a little kid.

I could clearly see the reflection of my deep and emotionless teal eyes in the window, the snow floating through the air so quietly. The pale shade of my skin made me look ghostly almost but it was complimentary with my hair and eyes; in other words, I looked like a hand-made porcelain doll. Yes, I had to agree with Aleksia, it looked almost inhumanly beautiful but I'm nothing but a mystery waiting to figured out. No one could really get to know me during school, I was very cold and akwkard and I still am; the only person I really talk to is Aleksia other words, I'm almost always in my room writing war-related stories and poems of multiple genres.

"Aamu?" asked Aleksia, propping herself up next to me, letting go of my arm. I looked down at her and nodded, looking back out the window.

"Have I ever told you the story about Arthur?" she asked. Inside I was furrowing my brows but on the outside I was emotionless as ever; I shook my head quickly.

"No, you have not... Who is he?" I asked quietly, taking yet another drink of the sugary goodness in my hands. Aleksia sat up, pressing her back against the window.

"Well... He is an English man I met. We were eating lunch at one of the local cafes on December 6th 2002..." she said softly. I tensed up slightly and continued to stare out the window.

"As you know, that was the day I found you. Well, after I left, I was talking to him on the phone and he told me something very interesting..." she continued. I turned to her slowly, raising a finely plucked eyebrow.

"Before I continue, you know that there are personifications to all the countries right?", she asked and I nodded reply, "Of course you do, well he said that the personification on Finland had disappeared, died, if you will... and that the new personification would be found later that day..." she said slowly. I scoffed quietly, drinking a little more of my coffee then getting up and sitting down at my desk, turning on my computer.

"Now, you probably won't believe me on this,l but you know how I'm always gone?", she asked, I nodded once again, typing in my password quickly, "That is because I works for said personifications, and you are the only other person besides myself, the personifications themselves and the government that know about them... There is a reason why I told you this, Aamu, but more will be told when the time is right..." she said then quietly got up and slipped out of my room. I just stared at the screen, my teal eyes becoming hidden behind eye lids as I closed my eyes and took yet another deep breath.


End file.
